


Running With Wolves

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Peter Hale, Immortality, No Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: Vampires and werewolves aren't supposed to mingle, let alone form a menage á trois. There were rules and decrees from the covens, laws instated that spelled out death for those who broke them.Let it never be said she obeyed a rule in her life.Evidently, even for werewolves, Peter and Derek were also particularly hard of hearing at just the right times.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Running With Wolves

When rumour surfaced about 'bear attacks', Talia knew at once what it was. That rogue Alpha from Los Angeles had finally made his way here, likely with the Argents hot on its heels. That was the last thing she wanted, to have her family chased back out of Beacon Hills just barely a year since she got them back together. 

That also happened to be when the relative her mom spoke about from Europe were supposed to be coming to visit. 

"Hope for the best, prepare for the worst." She told Laura as she left to grab their visitors from the airport. 

Laura nodded. She would gather her father and her sisters and go on a run, scenting the town and marking their territory while their alpha was out of town. 

| | | 

Talia remembered the two men only vaguely - she was very small when they had come by. Perhaps they were younger than she remembered them being. Or they aged better. 

"Talia." The dirty blonde man approached her, blue eyes gleaming and a cunning smile on his lips. 

"Welcome to the US, Peter." She accepted the hug he offered, abruptly taken in by the musk of a fellow alpha and the rich scent of bergamot and petrichor. 

"Thank you for hosting us." He replied, his accent more American than she had expected. He lived in Scotland, after all. He stepped back, gesturing the black-haired man forward. "This is my nephew, Derek."

"Pleasure to meet you." He hugged her too, also an alpha, but clinging to the scent of linen and leather. 

"You as well." She let him go. They both smelled like blood relatives, but it was murky, distant. She put it down to the distance between their pack sects and gestured for them to follow her. "Didn't you mention a third was going to be with you?"

"Yes, our Stiles." Peter hummed. "She had some personal business and will join us later."

"Will she need a ride as well?"

"I don't believe so. We have her things."

"I see." How odd. It made her uneasy. "Let her know she's welcome, will you?"

"Of course."

| | | 

Peter and Derek were curious and polite, almost rote with their manners, but her children warmed to them well enough. 

Laura and Cora had taken a shine to Derek, despite him being largely reserved and quiet. He was quite proficient at fighting and was very willing to teach them. Malia, on the other hand, had taken to Peter, the two of them sneaking off to run the woods together and snarking at each other playfully over dinner. It was nice to see. 

Until she saw the Triskelion brands between their shoulder blades as they sparred one morning. 

The Hales hadn't branded the Triskelion on their alphas since the Middle Ages, back when they held lordships in Scotland. 

The thought occurred that perhaps they were traditionalists - they were uncle and nephew, after all, which was strange in and of itself. To hear them tell it, Derek had come to him as an adult, stepping away from his mother and sisters to join his uncle, who was alone. She wasn't sure what that meant, strictly speaking, and their story had enough details to be plausible. 

Their third showed up on the doorstep apropos of nothing, startling the packed dinner table with two sharp raps. 

"There she is." Peter smirked. Derek stood, going over to the door and accepting the wild embrace of the young woman standing there. He nuzzled her sweetly, scent-marking her obviously and rumbling low when she pet down the hairs at the nape of his neck. "Isn't she lovely?"

"Is she a wolf as well?" Malia asked. 

"No, she's not." 

Laura and Cora stiffened, ready to counter the human, but Peter laughed. 

"No need to be afraid. She's known for a long time and she's no enemy of ours. She's been our lover longer than you've been alive."

"Our?" Talia's husband, Jason, murmured. 

Once Derek was done, the woman skipped over to Peter, promptly throwing herself down on his lap. Peter also took the time to nuzzle and mark her, leisurely and unconcerned. The woman herself took the opportunity to wave at them and offer a dazzling smile. 

"Hey. Sorry for showing up late. Visiting some extended family of my own while I'm here. I'm Stiles. Thanks for letting me into your home."

"Anytime." Talia replied. "I must say, if you're as old as Peter says, you've aged more than gracefully."

"I've got gifted good genes and these puppies help me maintain a stellar diet." She winked and Derek snorted. 

"Ah. Perhaps you can share some tips."

"Well, a girl's gotta have some secrets." She winked again and Peter huffed a laugh against her throat. "Can't give away all the mystique, can I?"

"I suppose not." Talia gave in. She's fish out what about Stiles set her off later. "Regardless, I'm pleased to meet you."

"You as well. They've been anxious to see you." Stiles gestured to Peter and Derek, genuine affection reflecting off her dark eyes. "There isn't much family left, and this pack is very strong."

Talia inclined her head. The hunters, since the advent of guns, had been more persistent, and - more importantly - successful. "My own siblings don't live too far, but we spread out for protection. I am the eldest, and the only alpha among them."

Stiles nodded. "Safe thinking, I can appreciate that. That's why I don't live at home anymore, and we travel a lot away from Scotland."

"Are you Scottish yourself, Stiles?" Cora asked. 

"Polish, actually. Wait, maybe Russian?" She looked up, considering. "Ethnically Polish, though I think it's now geographically Russian. I didn't know much about the area, to be honest, and I was moved away at a very young age. We'll say Polish."

"Okay." Cora nodded. "Was Stiles the name you were given or was there another one?"

"Nah, I have a proper Polish name, but it's a mess to pronounce, so I don't bother. It says Stiles on my passport and everything."

"Cool. What country did you grow up in?"

"I moved around a lot; lost my parents young and kept travelling." She shrugged. "I've remained mostly in Europe, but I've been a lot of places."

"Really?" Laura had always wanted to travel - it was no surprise she was interested. 

"Oh yeah."

"I'm surprised you can share so well." Malia piped up. 

"Share?"

"Wolves aren't known to share mates."

Derek frowned. "Stiles is special."

"Obviously. And you two are super close. But that doesn't necessarily mean you'd share a lover. How did that happen?"

"Malia, that's extremely rude." Jason chastised. 

"It's fine." Stiles intervened. She smiled at Malia. "It is odd, and you're right to be interested. Truth is, they saved me from a group of hunters and invited me into their home. I slept with both of them, decided I didn't want to choose and kept them both. They didn't have a choice, really."


End file.
